Batman (Telltale)/Equipment
Batman used a variety of equipment and weapons during his operations, which he and others commonly referred to as Bat-Tech. These varied from handheld gadgets he used in the field and his suits to the Batcomputer and Batmobile. These gadgets are believed to have been invented by Lucius Fox. Within the game, the player has the option to chose the color it appears as; Blue, Yellow, Red and Purple. Bat Suits :For the Batsuits from other iterations of Batman, click here. Prototype Batman first developed the prototype Bat Suit when whilst planning his war on crime. Aside from voice modulation, a utility belt to store some of his gadgets, basic holographic functionality and a communicator in the ears, it did not provide Bruce any protection or other benefits, aside from theatrically and intimidating criminals. Although never used in his early days, the suit would donned by Batman before his battle with Lady Arkham, should the player choose to stop Two-Face from taking over Wayne Manor. Though the suit was badly damaged in a fight with Lady Arkham, Batman would continue to don it until his tech was restored. Mark One What is known as the first official Bat Suit was first created before Bruce officially began his war on crime as Batman. The suit was fitted with various armored plating to protect him from gunshots and other forms of attack, though the back was left exposed, due to the cape. Along with voice modulation, a communicator and basic holographic functionality, the cowl also could interface with the bat-drones. The cape could also be stretched out and used to glide to certain areas, should they be reachable. Along with protection and use in combat, the gauntlets could also be used to control the bat-drones and sticky bombs. The globes had scanners fitted in to scan items of interest, analyze compounds and send information discovered to the Batcomputer. A microphone was also hidden into the globes, which could be activated with the controls on the gauntlet and directly feed into both the cowl's communicator and the Batcomputer. Lucius later upgraded to cowl to include thermal imaging, allowing Batman to detect heat signatures. Mark Two Lucius was in the process of creating the second version of the Batsuit during Batman's battle with the Children of Arkham. If Batman decides to stop Penguin from hacking his tech, Lucius was able to finish it before he could confront Lady Arkham. Along with the existing features provided by the previous Bat Suit, Mark Two also came with improved armor to protect him from Lady Arkham's concussion staff and pouches on the utility belt to store his improve tech. Though badly damaged during the fight, Batman would still continue to use it after his battle with Lady Arkham. It was later replaced by another version. Mark Three Batman's third Bat Suit was completed in the time between the riots at Arkham Asylum and the Riddler's return to Gotham. It is unclear how much more tech was available in this version, but it was known to be heat resistant and featured a new gadget, Bat-Anchors, attached to his wrists. The gauntlets were now hidden within the upper gloves, but could be deployed whenever Batman released them. Handheld Equipment Batarang :For the Batarangs from other iterations of Batman, click here. The Batarangs were large shurikens created by Batman. They were stored with Batman's utility belt and were used by the vigilante for a number of different tasks, including as a ranged weapon or to interact with environments, like destroying lights or cutting ropes/wires. Batman could also use these within close quarters combat, to harm and non-lethally stab his opponents. On one occasion, Batman used a Batarang to pin Catwoman's pouch to a wall and leave it for the GCPD. It is unknown how sharp the Batarangs were, but Batman mentioned on several occasions that he could refine the edges to make them more aerodynamic. They were the only known gadgets not to be connected to the Batcomputer, thus were the only working tech when Penguin hacked the network. Grappling Gun The Grappling Gun had been used by Batman for some time before the series. It allowed him to pull himself up to buildings or areas he could not reach, swing from one section to another or pull his enemies towards himself, either as way of subduing them or distracting others. Batman also used the grappling gun to latch onto loose objects and use them as weapons, such as using a bench in the GCPD lobby to subdue Commissioner Grogan's murderer. However, like most of the tech used by Batman, it was rendered useless when Penguin hacked the Batcomputer. Batman also kept a spare grappling gun in the Batcave, should the other be damaged or stolen, something very fortuitous as Catwoman would steal it to escape him. It was still used by the time the Bat-Anchor was created, it was only used as a utility tool and rarely used in combat. Bat Stunner The Bat Stunners (also known as EMP mines) were hand sized devices that could electrocute objects and enemies. They proved useful when Batman wanted to knock out his opponents instantly, as he did with Catwoman, several members of Harvey Dent's enforcers and the Riddler (though the latter attempt was unsuccessful). The stunners could also be set to release Electromagnetic Pulse, allowing him to deactivate devices and tech, and produce electrical currents through conductive objects, such as a knife. When the Batcomputer was hacked, these were the first gadgets to fail. If Batman chooses to stop Penguin, they are later upgraded to electrocute a small area, which proved useful during the riots at Arkham Asylum. Bullet Extractor Batman would use the bullet extractor when trying to retrieve the small metal objects to act as evidence or retrieve them from corpses. One of the most notable uses was when he used it to retrieve a ignition round from a officer's corpse, believing it to be the same one that had caused a container of a non-volatile substance to explode. Skimmer The Skimmer was a small drone that could be programmed to detect certain trace elements or chemical substances. Batman would often keep it in his utility belt and deploy it when searching for known chemical substances. The skimmer would hover around the area and, if it discovered the programmed substance, show where it was discovered to the cowl. Like most of his tech, Batman lost use of the gadget when the Batcomputer was hacked. Smoke Pellet/Grenade Batman had only received the smoke grenades shortly before a group of mercenaries broke into City Hall. When they impacted with an solid object, they would create clouds smoke, which he could use as both a distractor or to briefly incapacitate foes. Batman would also use the smoke grenades to cover his escapes, as he did when Mayor Hill's guards surrounded him. During Penguin's assault on the Batcomputer, Batman was unable to use the Smoke Grenades, as they were, like most of his tech, connected to it. Sticky Bomb The Sticky Bombs were created by Lucius Fox during the timeframe between the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral Debate and their attempt on Mayor Dent's life. Though it is implied that Batman had already a set of them, he received a new set during a visit to Wayne Enterprises' R&D division to investigate the Children of Arkham's compromise of the GCPD's communications grid. When attached to an object, they would remain there and could be detonated by use of the gauntlet. It is unknown whether they were affected by Penguin's assault on the Batcomputer, but very likely to have been deactivated. Strobe Grenade If Bruce asked Lucius to work for him and continue to work for Batman, he would create the Strobe Grenade by the time he was released from Arkham Asylum. This, when thrown at an object, would interfere with electronic tech and temporarily blind cameras. This proved useful to Batman when under assault by the Penguin's drones, as he would use it to blind it and make it vulnerable to attack. It is unknown whether the grenade was affected during Penguin's assault on the Batcomputer, but very unlikely, as it seemed to be a prototype. It is also unknown if Lucius was able to create and supply this to Batman, if he asked Lucius to stay at Wayne Enterprises and spy on Cobblepot. Bat-Anchor The Bat-Anchor was created in the time between the riots at Arkham Asylum and the Riddler's return to Gotham. Similar to the Grappling Gun, it would fire a hook and cable from its barrel. However, it was attached to his wrists, rather than within a rifle or gun, and would also give Batman the option of firing a second hook, which was attached to the other end of the cable. Batman could use the gadget to hook one object to another or pull them towards him. The anchor could also be used on people, either to get civilians/hostages to safety or incapacitate enemies. Batman had two of these made, in case he needed to deal with two situations or prevent heavy objects from falling on civilians. Other Devices Data Drives Batman carried data drives connected directly to the Batcomputer, both as Bruce Wayne and whilst on patrol. These could be connected to various devices, such as laptops, mobile phones and radios, giving them access to the devices and the data on them. The drives could also act as a method of surveillance, as they could be used to forward communication traffic on a radio to the Batcomputer and allow Batman to listen in. Bat-Drones The Bat-Drones were customized drones that allowed Batman to observer areas he could not reach, track people of interest across the city, scout areas before he went in or as a tool in combat. These could be controlled on both the Batcomputer and on his own gauntlet. Batman could also use the drones in combat, with him having the option of firing either stun rounds or explosive rockets, either to incapacitate enemies or destroy objects. Lucius would also upgrade the drone to include a sensitive microphone, which allowed Batman to listen to conversations and sounds from certain distances. They were also fitted to create sounds, which Batman could use to distract his enemies. During Penguin's hack, they were unable to work, due to their connection to the Batcomputer. Batmobile :For the Batmobile from other iterations of Batman, click here. The Batmobile was both Bruce Wayne's and Batman's main method of transportation. As such, it was fitted with various features that allowed it to change from one to another, such as digital paint, compartments to hide some of the features and other functions. It is unknown whether Batman had installed weaponry within the Batmobile, but its headlights were powerful enough to temporarily stun opponents. It could also be controlled through a remote and eject Batman high enough to give him the edge in fights, should he arrive via the car. It was affected by Penguin's hack of the Batcomputer, but was still able to function, unlike most of the Bat-Tech. Batcomputer :For the Batcomputers from other iterations of Batman, click here. The Batcomputer was arguably Batman's most important piece of equipment. Connected to the secure network created to Wayne Enterprises, Batman could use it to store information about the people he met, objects of interest, such as chemicals, watch and analyze Gotham's news feed, create holographic simulations of crimes to help solve them and scramble communication lines to prevent his voice from being collected and identified. The Batcomputer could also hack into devices, track stolen prototypes from Wayne Enterprises and track or triangulate persons of interest, such as Carmine Falcone and the Penguin. Batman also used it to restore deleted/lost data, decrypt certain drives and filter noise for certain signals. Batman would also use it to scan objects and analyze them further, as he did when his Bat-Stunner malfunctioned or when he brought in the Riddler's puzzle. The computer also acted as an interface for some of his tech, such as the Bat-Drones or the Batmobile. It could also analyze chemical compounds or drugs, as well as create counter agents to these, should the need arise. Batman also could create a visual representation of Gotham using the Batcomputer, using them to either track people of interest, filter locations or create simulations. Batman would sometimes also use it to listen into communication signals, mostly those used by the GCPD, and to spy on criminals. If viewing images or video feeds, the Batcomputer was programmed to use reflections within them to recreate the rooms/areas they were made, allowing Batman to gather evidence and track down criminals or people of interest. Bruce Wayne could also access the Batcomputer through his phone or watch, but only during the upmost urgency, such as when investigating Montoya in a limited time and after discovering Alfred had been kidnapped by the Children of Arkham. Despite its advanced firewalls, the Batcomputer was susceptible to some forms of computer hacking, such as using a Black Box to break into the network. As it was connected to most of Batman's tech, he would lose use of most of it when it was compromised by the Penguin or shut down. Trivia * Depending on the player's choice for the color of Batman's equipment, Alfred's message in the Vale's basement will change: ** If Blue is chosen, it will read "She will liberate", with a drawing of inmates escaping Arkham Asylum. ** If Red is chosen, it will read "Taking me", with a drawing of Arkham Asylum ** If Yellow is chosen, it will read "Shall be unleashed, with a drawing of arrows pointing to Arkham Asylum. ** If Purple is chosen, it will read "To Arkham", with a drawing of Alfred with Lady ArkhamBat-Anchor * Bat-Anchor is a referance to the wrist mounted Grapple Gun, which was a part of Batsuits in Batman Forever and Batman & Robin. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Objects